The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety was selected as a seedling resulting from the crossing of the female parent, an unnamed, unpatented variety of Peperomia marmorata with the male parent, an unnamed, unpatented variety of Peperomia metallica. The crossing was made by the inventor, Obed J. Smit, a citizen of the Netherlands in June of 2010. ‘Eden Rosso’ was selected by the inventor in August of 2010 at a commercial greenhouse in Sappemeer, the Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Eden Rosso’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed in Sappemeer, the Netherlands in September of 2010 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type through successive generations.